


Quarintine Snowbaz Fun ;) *NSFW/SMUT

by naptime_nan



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Grinding, M/M, Nothing Smut to Do, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:21:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23467555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naptime_nan/pseuds/naptime_nan
Summary: Simon gets needy during their corona virus quarintine and tries everything to get Bazs attention away from his book... Baz is more than happy to give it when Simon can move his hips like that
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Quarintine Snowbaz Fun ;) *NSFW/SMUT

**Author's Note:**

> There really isnt a lot of nsfw/smut in this fandom and im sorry to be the one to ruin it aha but seriously they're horny teenage boys stuck in a room together.... Also Baz has a "being called slut" kink.... Top Simon and Bottom Baz though there isnt anyway actual s3x

"Awww, C'mon Bazzzzz," Simon pleaded, dumping himself into Baz's lap, a leg on either side of his. "Put down the books for a second, all youve been doing while quarintined is read! Pay attention to meeeee."

Baz, being the stubborn person he is, brought said book round so it was inbetween him and Simon, not even glancing up at him. "God, you're so needy today."

Wiggling around in his lap Simon leaned into Baz, ignoring the book pressing into his stomach. "Its not me thats needy, its Lil Simon." It took Baz a moment to figure out what he meant by that, but Simons consistent wiggling about, grinding almost, in his lap certainly tipped him off.

Suddenly moving the book to the side he looked down and, sure enough, Simon was sporting a semi that Baz could see tenting through his grey joggers. Not so little after all. And thats when the heat started to rise to Baz's face, and he lost interest in his book. Wrapping his hands around Simons waist he said, "I do wish you wouldnt say such juvenile stuff, Snow." The only way to keep his cool was to try and insult Simon, but he was certainly getting riled up by Simons hips which had slowed to steady roll.

Leaning in much closer to Baz now the book was gone he whispered in his ear. "And I wish you wouldn't call me Snow, Mr Pitch. Hmm, how do you like it?"

Baz was trying to refrain from shivering, Simons hot breath next to his ear could make anything sound hot. "Well, I rather like the sound of that."

With a piticularly angled roll of those damn hips, Simon grinned to himself. "Nah, there's only one name you liked being called when your like this." And though he knew what was coming, Baz still had to ask.

"And whats that?"

His hot breath was back tickling his ear, dragging out every sound, "Slut.".

This time Baz couldn't hold back his shiver.

He was mortified by how much that turned him on, but Simon didnt care; he loved it, found it hot seeing how riled up it got him and purposely made sure to use the name often when they were like this, hot and horny, just two teenage boys stuck in a small room together because of a damn virus.

Simons lips found Baz's, just brushing against them at first and pulling back by inches, teasing Baz until his breath came in short and he leaned in and took Simons bottom lip inbetween his teeth. "Kiss me, dumbass." He breathed, before kissing Simon himself anyway.

Simon indulged Baz for a few moments before leaning back again. "Dumbass? Nuhuh slut, you're not getting kisses with that attitude."

Baz cursed under his breath. "Dammit, Snow, why do you have to make everything so difficult?"

"Im not making anything difficult, Im rather enjoying myself here. This is your doing. And my name is Simon." He moved back in close so his lips brushed Bazs teasingly with every word. "And I'm going to get you to scream it."

The things Simon could to to Baz with just his words was unfair; Baz was quickly becoming just as hard as Simon, and when he finally kissed Baz properly, lips pushing against each other, tongue running along said lips until he opens his mouth and Simon could explore Bazs, he could feel just how large Simon had got.

The boy was hung, and Baz knew it.

On top of him like this he had all the control; Baz was powerless to the mercy of Simons damn hips that were expertly grinding down on him, his bulge causing such friction with Baz's that he couldnt help but gasp out a stutterd:

"Si-Snow," But he wasnt so far gone yet that he couldnt just about control his words.

Simom pressed his forehead against Baz's, mouths inches apart again, noses touching. "Hmm, that was close wasnt it baby? At this rate I'll have to slow down." And with that he gave an expertly aimed, slow roll: groin pressing down, stomach tight against Baz's, ass grinding. Baz couldn't hold back the throaty groan that pulled from him.

"You like this, huh slut?" Simon breathed out, hips speeding up as he went back to making out with Baz, teeth nibbling at his lips, sucking his tongue, lips pressing fast and hard against each other until Baz managed to pant out:

"Oh, shut up." Of course, he wanted the opposite of that, for Simon to keep going, to say more, to say worse. But his damn pride wouldnt allow it.

The sudden change from the fast past grinding against each other to another one of those torturingly slow rolls of Simons hips again got another moan from Baz, the surprise causing him to let it out much higher than he wanted. "What were you saying, slut?" Emphasising on the name, enjoying how he says it, enjoying how it makes Bazs breath catch, how it makes the blood rise to his face and blush, makes the blood go to his dick. "As much as I love these jeans I think theyve got to go."

And with that his hands we're teasingly unbuttoning them, slowly unzipping. Baz lifted his ass off the seat they were still sitting on automatically so Simon could slide them down and off, leaving Baz in just his black boxer briefs. The sudden cold air made him shiver but the radiator Simon was easily fixed that. He was back ontop of him, but a hand remained inbeteen his legs, palming him through his underwear in time with the roll of his hips.

A hand cupping his balls, massaging them. Stroking him, tracing out the shape of his cock, fingertip pressing against the the sensitive tip. Rubbing up and down, dragging his hand up and down, pressing into him, tightening his grip a bit while speeding up.

Baz had turned to putty underneath Simon, slumped in his chair, eyes rolled back, eyebrows furrowed in pleasure, moans struggling to be repressed in the back of his throat as Simon attacked his neck, kissing and sucking and licking. He was certainly going to leave marks for days afterwards. Honestly, you'd think he was the vampire out of the two. 

But his mouth grew restless and went back to Bazs, capturing his moans with his lips. Soon enough Simon has somehow shimmied out of his joggers. Not to Bazs surprise, he was free balling so his cock jumped out, standing straight-up against his stomach, just over 6 and a half inches. His mouth was still trying to desperately make out with Baz even as he had to lean back to pull off Bazs briefs, tongues dancing, hands frantic.

Once Bazs cock was out and up Simon had wrapped his hand around both of their cocks, holding them tight against each other. The sensations were too much and Baz was whining, writhing mess.

"F-fuck, Snow, ffffuck me Sn- Snow!"

Simon kept a hand at the base of their cocks, twisting constantly, while his other hand pumped up and down their lengths, fast and desperate, but still percise and teasing when he rolls his palm ontop, pressing down on the sensitive tips, fingers brushing their slits.

"Alistair Crowley, Snow! Fuck! Si-Si-Snoww!

He was determimed to draw out every inch of pleasure he could, and determimed to get Baz to say his name.

Which he told him, leaning back into Baz, hot breath tickling right against his ear. "Say. My. Name."

Baz was struggling to stay sitting up right in his chair, hands grabbing at the armrest, wrap wrapping around the back of Simons neck as he moved away, pulling him back in. "F-ffuck, no."

And then Simon somehow managed to double the pleasure, working faster, harder, more thouragh. Poor boys wrists were probably aching but he didnt care. "Then I wont let you cum-"

"Snow!"

"Not until you say my name. You wanna cum slut?" His lips were back to brushing against Baz's, talking into his mouth. "Say. My. Name."

The feeling was too much. Simons lips moulding against Bazs, his body radiating heat against him.

"Hmm f-fuck me, Si-Snooww, fUCK!"

Hands working furiously, switching between hard and fast and slow and teasing. Tightening and twisting

"Stop, stop im- im gonna cum! Si-- Snnow, fuck me! Fuck--"

And then it all stopped. His hands disappeared. He jumped out of lap and leaned against the table. 

Baz nearly fell out of the seat, nearly slipped down and off. His chest was rising and falling rapidly, and he could see Simons was too. Yet he stood against that damn desk with his arms crossed with a smug smile on his face.

"Fuck you." Baz managed to sigh out, hips almost thrusting up into nothing still.

"Sorry, did you say something?" Simon was smirking amd leaning down to eye-level with Baz, enjoying his sudden hieght advantage.

"Fuck. You."

Simon sunk to his knees, a hand on either one of Bazs thighs, spreading his legs. "No, Fuck you actually." And then his warm, wet mouth sunk down on Bazs cock, nose touching his stomach in one swooping move. He stayed there for a moment, made eye contact with Baz, saw the hand that was covering his mouth and reached up and pulled it down. He hummed his disapproval and sent all sorts of vibrations up and down Bazs cock, instantly drawing out those throaty moans he had tried to hide.

Then he got to work, mouth slowly moving back up to pop off and then licking up and down the length of his cock. He kisses and sucked at just the tip, tongue circling, and was awarded with all sorts of desperate whines and moans. Then suddenly slamming himself down and swallowing his entire cock, pausing for a moment before going at it, bobbing his head up and down, up and down, as fast as his hands were going earlier, pushing Baz quicker to the edge.

He couldnt hold it in, Simon had won. And Baz wasn't too upset about it. "Hmphh fffuck, im c-coming, fuck c-crowley, fUCK SIMON, SIIMOONNN IM COMING-" He broke off with an almost wail, breath gasping as he thrust up into Simons mouth because despite all his warnings the boy still stayed sucking, licking, head bobbing, cheeks hallowing. He kept going even as Baz shooted down his throat, Simons swallowing only driving Baz more crazy.

Once Simon was sure he was finished and Baz had stoped thrashing about underneath him, he popped off amd climbed back onto his lap, Baz wincing as hs applied pressure to his sensitive dick. Simon wrapped an arm around the back of Bazs neck, a hand burrying into his head. He went to talk but hjs words came our hoarse and he ended up coughing, twisting his body away.

Baz hummed a laugh to himself. "Listen tk that cough Simon, you sound like you've got the corona." That got Simon to stop, to snap back up straight.

"I don't know what you're laughing at slut, its your turn next."

And then he kissed him hard and good and full if passion and Baz knew he was gonna get his revenge for all this teasing in a minute.


End file.
